


Hustled

by Bad_Wolf



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NSFW, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Urban Fantasy, Urban Magic, Violence, actually it's friends to lovers to FB status: It's complicted, not gonna lie it's a bit ridiculous bordering on crack but not OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf/pseuds/Bad_Wolf
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is part of a group that scams and steals to make a living. Victor is often the lead on the scams that require a more...personal touch. This particular job requires to seduce one: Katsuki, Yuuri in order to scam him out of a recent billion dollar windfall. Not a big deal. Victor's done this a million times, seduce-scam-scram. But one: Katsuki, Yuuri is much more charming and magnetic than Victor realizes. If this is fate, then it's a shitty, fucked up type of fate that Victor definitely deserves, but one which Yuuri (sweet, bashful, kind, inexperienced) Katsuki does not. Ah well, c'est la vie! Yuuri's lucky break is about to shatter right under Victor's palm.





	1. One for the Money

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be quick and dirty and nothing is going to be explained. hold on to your hats please.
> 
> I have other YoI fics! [Edges of Morality ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9576245/chapters/21653267/)  
> You can chat with me on tumblr! [Me](https://shepard-vas-normandy.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Present Day, mid-May:

Victor awoke because of the tugging on his wrists, but he was still groggy and satiated, so he wasn’t alarmed. He tried turning towards Yuuri, wanting to gather that warmth up to his body again.

Then came the very distinctive ‘click’ of handcuffs.

Victor’s eyes flew open at the same time he bucked the warmth off his chest. Sizzling shots of adrenaline dumped directly into his blood, emptying and wasting the runes inscribed on his skin.

The warmth squealed and toppled off the bed with a loud thump.

Victor took in a panicked breath and Yuuri’s untidy, sex-tousled mop of hair poked up from the side of the bed. His eyes were wide with worry, he quickly crawled back into bed and kissed Victor.

“Oh my God, Vitya. I am _so_ sorry. I thought you’d like it.” Yuuri fumbled with the inscribed spell on the lock, reaching over Victor with one hand to release the spell while trying to calm him with the other, caressing his cheek.

“Y-you thought I’d like this?” Victor stammered, his heart was galloping and Yuuri clearly knew he’d made a mistake. That prevented Victor from overreacting and doing something stupid like cracking _one: Katsuki, Yuuri_ ’s neck with his legs. But Yuuri’s current position was so vulnerable, the soft expanse of his arched neck was so inviting that Victor knew Yuuri wasn't actually attacking him. What a stupid thought, that Yuuri of all people, was capable of violence. It was so ridiculously stupid and Victor was briefly embarrassed for reacting badly to something so vanilla like surprise hand cuffs, he relaxed fully and laughed, only slightly peeved at wasting the adrenaline currently making him feel unhinged. Fuck, he had no time to get the runes recharged either, not today.

Yuuri fumbled worse, his fingers making useless shapes, he was bright red and stammering so much as to be incomprehensible, except Victor had gotten _very good_ at dealing with  _one: Katsuki, Yuuri_.

“Christ!” laughed Victor and Yuuri gritted his teeth, finally managing to make his fingers obey him, releasing the restraints.

“I saw on. The internet. I blame the.”

“Internet.” sighed Victor, then laughed, brightly, “You’re such a closet pervert, darling. _Sweetheart_.” Victor shook off the last vestiges of the adrenaline and tried to pull Yuuri in for a kiss. But Yuuri was so embarrassed that he fended off Victor’s advances and retreated to the bathroom, squeaking his apologies.

“I would have liked it if you’d have given me some warning, darling.” called Victor through the door, trying to coax him out.

“I think you should go,” said Yuuri.

Victor sighed, “Do I get to see you later, at least? I’m sorry for throwing you off the bed.”

The bathroom door creaked open and Victor smiled down at his boyfriend chastely bundled up in a robe up to his throat.

“Yes. I’m sorry too, for not asking. I realize...” Yuuri gulped and Victor waited, amusement making him rock back onto his heels. Yuuri pressed on his collar, where he’d rgotten a soft green magical tattoo that helped him remain calm. Victor reached out to gently stroked the tattoo as well, feeling proud that something he’d suggested helped Yuuri so much. It was nice to think he’d keep it for a long time, maybe.

Victor smiled and said, “Get something padded next time, with a lot of fuzz too. Those metal ones really freaked me out and they can get uncomfortable. My favorite color’s magenta in case you were wondering.”

Yuuri blushed again and Victor laughed, “We can try again tonight when you come back. I’ll let you tie me up before I wake up. Come out.”

Yuuri was still embarrassed, but he felt calm enough to drop his hand from the soft leaf decorating his collar and to step out of the bathroom, “Okay. And I’m sorry for trying to kick you out of your own apartment.”

“Yeaaah,” Victor looked around, it still made him nervous to have _one: Katsuki, Yuuri_ inside the actually-his-for-real-not-a-front-apartment. There was expensive (stolen) artwork on the walls and expensive (stolen) museum relics, and the lavish hand woven rugs, one of which was lawfully paid for. “It’s okay. Come out for breakfast, my love. You have a big day ahead of you. You need food.”

Yuuri got flustered whenever Victor called him that particular nickname. “Alright,” he sighed and gave Victor a playful shove, “Go put some clothes on. You want potatoes?”

Victor tried draping himself over Yuuri to whine in his ear and maybe initiate something sexier, but Yuuri was sometimes more slippery than a greased pig, and he scurried out of reach, yelling, “Clothes!” And ran into the kitchen.

Victor sighed dramatically and threw himself onto the bed.

He waited thirty seconds, until he could hear things frying in the kitchen, before getting up again. He quietly padded around his bed to the side closest to the window and clicked his fingers in a curious patter, the bed shifted six inches to the right, away from the window, revealing a hidden safe. Victor typed in the number code and it slid open, smooth as oil-

“You didn’t answer the breakfast question- What are you doing, Victor?”

Sometimes _one: Katsuki, Yuuri_ was also quieter than fog and walked on cat’s feet.

It took all of Victor’s training not to screech and throw a right hook to his lover’s head as Yuuri stood over his shoulder, curiously peering into Victor Nikiforov’s safe which held everything he _truly_ was, possessions that laid him bare.

“I-I’m just getting something out, something _round and golden_ , how dare you sneak up on me!” Victor stood up quickly and Yuuri gaped up at him, jaw working up and down wordlessly.

“Yuuri,” said Victor, kicking the safe closed with his foot. His voice was silk and it made Yuuri shiver. “What are you doing sneaking up on me?” Two scares in one day was more than a coincidence, Victor was getting sloppy. That made him nervous, he couldn't fuck this up, not after everything he'd gone through and would go through.

“Victor, you know I’m a dancer, right? I’m naturally light on my feet.” But Yuuri’s face shone with wonder and fear and a hundred other emotions that Victor barely caught and couldn’t process since he was trying move the bed back and kissing _one: Katsuki, Yuuri_ for all he was damned worth.

...

Yuuri had made breakfast potatoes after all and Victor ate them with hardly any complaint, that is to say, he would only stop complaining while Yuuri fed him off his own plate or while being kissed.

“Let’s go to the beach tonight,” suggested Victor, _since Yakov’s been breathing down my neck about moving on, I want one last nice date._ “There are suppose to be wind-wakers painting the ocean, and synchronized tide contests.”

“Um, I’m really sorry, Victor, but the court thing is all day, and I'll probably be too exhausted to go. And Mari will need me to be paying attention, I can't just zone out.”

“Right.” Victor sighed, he’d forgotten about the grueling nature of the fucking court reading that would endow _one: Katsuki, Yuuri_ and his sister, _one: Katsuki, Mari_ with billions of dollars from the freak accident. Damn Yakov for somehow rigging it so Yuuri would have to travel all day and be too exhausted to have one last nice date with Victor before the bugs and programs kicked in to drain Yuuri's accounts. Time was ticking down on his and Yuuri's relationship and Victor felt like he was drowning in sand. “It’s a shame,” sang Victor, “I had such a fun day planned for us too.”

Yuuri’s face crumpled and Victor felt a stab of guilt. “I’m sorry, love. I was only kidding. Your sister definitely needs you Yuuri, I was just teasing.”

“No you weren’t,” sniffed Yuuri into the warm crook of Victor’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I have to go, I don’t know why I have to go all the way to Tokyo. But I do, according to the court's instructions.”

“The law is mysterious BS,” said Victor wisely.

“I agree.” Yuuri looked up at Victor. There was something weird in his expression, something almost hungry. But instead of kissing Victor or something equally sensible, Yuuri’s expression softened, “If I just had some extra money saved up, we’d be having so much more fun and I wouldn't have to worry about this stupid thing. I wish I could just be with you all day. Soon, though.”

Victor’s smile felt strained, but he managed somehow, “Soon. You’ll have the life you deserve.”

Another strange expression shuttled across Yuuri’s face, “Do you really think so?”

“Positive.”

And to his surprise, Yuuri curled in on himself, seemingly dejected by Victor’s reassurances.

“Hey... What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” sighed Yuuri, “I’m just... remembering what my life was like before the accident. I wish we could have met back then. It would have been better.”

Concerned, Victor stroked Yuuri’s back, “After you get your money, you’ll be able to go back to that life. You and Mari.”

“Maybe,” said Yuuri, and his voice was sharp as a knife. Victor blinked in surprise. “Maybe I only want to move forward,” said Yuuri, leaning into Victor, “Maybe moving forward will be painful for me, but I think it will be worth it.”

“A good outlook. It will serve you well,” said Victor, closing his eyes to kiss Yuuri’s potato-y mouth, missing the sharp look Yuuri gave him as they kissed. Victor didn’t know, but Yuuri always kept his eyes opened when they kissed, and always in that stare there was a hunger and a greed Victor would have been shocked to find in _his_ Yuuri.

....

Two Weeks Ago:

Victor activated the silence and privacy wards before calling Yakov.

“He’s gone to Tokyo for the day.”

“Perfect. We’ll start setting up the fake accounts and bribing police officers. When’s your ticket for?”

“Two days after the court date,” said Victor, dragging his hand across his face, “I'll be flying with Graviatl and set to land in the D.F. International airport. You really think 48 hours is enough time to empty his accounts?”

“First of all, don’t try to squeeze more time out with him. I should have pulled you off this job the moment I suspected you were compromised, that was my mistake. I’m going to start making our Yuri the lead.”

“Mm,” was all Victor said when threatened with being displaced by Yuri, which only confirmed Yakov’s suspicions.

“I swear to _God_ , if you run away with him I’ll hunt you-“

“I’m not running away with him,” snapped Victor, “It would be stupid. If this Katsuki issue is settled, then I want to talk about ‘The Lovers’, have you found a buyer yet? It's really ruining the look I'm going for with this apartment.”

"Yes. You’ll get a message soon enough of the where and the when to drop of the painting. Why are you in such a fucking rush, you'll be out of that apartment soon enough anyway."

“None of your business, Yakov. I just need my money, okay?”

“I _swear_ if this Katsuki business goes south, I am sending you down to some nameless boonies hole to stake out for six months.”

“Uuuummm... can I ask for a very painful death instead?” Victor snickered and hung up.


	2. Two to be Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor sure has a lot of bad luck!

One year ago, last days of May:

Victor couldn’t have explained to either Yakov or Yuri why he decided to leave the pre-viewing gathering, except that he felt claustrophobic. Which is what he told Yuri.

My skin just got itchy,” repeated Victor again while Yuri rolled his eyes, “I don’t know how else I can say it.” Victor walked down the posh street, exchanging admiring glances with the people who caught his eye.

“You know what I think,” said Yuri, “I think you’re getting _old_. I’m not just saying that as an insult this time, you need to think about switching the types of jobs Yakov sends you to.”

“But I love this game!” protested Victor, starting to sweat under his close-cut suit jacket, “Besides. It’s not like you're going to catch his eye.”

Yuri sighed, finally understanding why they were heading for the clubbing district, he didn’t like the loud neon lights that strobed in a hundred contrasting rhythms. “So. That’s where you’re headed. A bit early, no? He might be suspicious.”

“Only you’d be suspicious,” laughed Victor, “Listen. I know I’m his type, the court date isn’t for a _year_. I've got enough time to reel him in, soooo I will see you later!” Victor abruptly stopped in front of an upscale club. He flashed his ID at the bouncer who let him in through the sparkling mesh, Victor felt it as a short buzzing in the back of his head.

“Just remember that you should be more careful, haven’t you learned _anything_?” Yuri glared at Victor, a snarl threatening to swallow his thin lips. He turned away in disgust.

Victor tapped the arm of his suit ,activating the spell nestled in the threads. Small puffs of steam rose up from him, and the tiny creases acquired throughout the day disappeared. Running around all day in downtown Tokyo, trying to find the best way to hit a private museum collection was hard on one's presentation. The small pick me up also included cologne and Victor was grateful for that. He wasn't used to the heat yet, a he doubted he ever would.

Victor tapped the tiny rose inscribed behind his ear and spoke, his words being wicked directly into Yuri's ear. “Of course I learned my lesson. But you know what an awful student I am, Yuri!” Victor eased his posture a bit as he approached the bar, it was barely 10, but a few patrons were already sloshed. It looked like this club was going to have a fun atmosphere if the fairy lights were anything to go by. "A whiskey, please." said Victor above the din of music.

He heard Yuri’s voice hiss into his ear. “Don’t be stupid Victor, I’m not trying to bait you. Be careful.”

“You worry too much. Which is why you’ll never be good at my game, it requires you to let go of some control.” His words were whisked away, sent to curl in Yuri’s ear. He severed his magic from that particular spell, he didn’t need Yuri’s endless needling while he tried to seduce _one: Katsuki, Yuuri_. It would be difficult enough considering the cold introduction and scarce details on him. Bare bones social media accounts only frequented by his sister and a couple of other friends. Most of the pictures of Yuuri could be found on a friend’s account _one: Phichit+chu_ (a ridiculously cute name), which had blocked him when Victor accidentally liked a photo of Yuuri’s from a year ago. Not that Victor had known he was blocked until he tried to go back to look at more pictures to parse who exactly Katsuki Yuuri was. Victor ordered another double whiskey and felt slightly embarrassed, he’d immediately deleted the account and all information that could be traced back to him, but the damage had been done. Ah well.

...

“How are you doing, bro?”

“Mm, alright,” said Yuuri, turning away from his dance circle, Phichit tried to keep him there but Yuuri mouthed ' _Mari'_ and Phichit let him go, huffing in disappointment.

He tapped the inscribed shell under his ear, reopening the line once he was somewhere less disorienting, “Is something wrong?”

“Nah, just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to get completely sloshed. You know how you get.“

“I wasn't,” said Yuuri, feeling defensive, "Can't I have one night of fun without having you worry yourself sick? You need to get away from your job, it's-Oh!”

Yuuri almost slammed the heel of his hand onto the person who just stumbled onto him, spilling their drink on him.

“I’ll call you back,” said Yuuri crossly, wicking whiskey off of his one nice shirt. He looked up, about to scold whoever had just-

whoever-

had just-

“Hi.” giggled the stranger, sultry blue eyes dancing, “Sorry about your shirt!” Yuuri reflected that this stranger did not in fact feel any remorse for almost ruining his one nice shirt.

“Uhm...” Yuuri gaped, then he pulled himself back together, what was it suppose to be? Right! Right! It was that court thing. “Sorry, about your drink,” squeaked Yuuri, actually blushing. _Nice._

“You?!” The stranger looked shocked, “But it was my fault! I’ll buy you a new one!” The stranger wrapped a lean muscled arm around his neck and dragged him halfway through the dance floor before Yuuri remembered he had friends here. And that all of the clothing shops were closed. And that he did not want to go anywhere with this foreign stranger.

“Uhm!” said Yuuri, “No thanks! I have to go. My friends are waiting.” He wriggled out of the grip and slid easily through the people.

Victor blinked, astonished, usually people were easier than this. He grinned, _nice._ Victor squeezed through the crowd, his height giving him an advantage, Yuuri's nondescript hari color and basic haircut being a disadvantage. There!

 _One: Katsuki Yuuri_ was gently swaying to music, blending into a circle of friends, but his smile was strained. Victor unbuttoned his shirt halfway down and sprinkled some of the whiskey onto it so he'd smell drunk, and blasted it dry with a snap of his fingers.

“You!” he strode up to the group, which froze. Victor had a momentary spark of glee when he saw Yuuri’s eyes dip to his exposed abdomen and then bounce to his hips, up to his neck and _finally_ to his eyes. Victor widened the smile, “Enjoying the view? You?”

The circle howled and grabbed Yuuri, dragging him forward and pushing him _into_ Victor. It was delightfully easy. He caught Yuuri, wrapping a hand around his trim waist, “Let me buy you a drink...?”

“Katsuki,” said Yuuri, trying and failing to lean out of Victor's space.

“Victor.” Victor leaned forward, practically leering down at the clearly flustered man.

“His name is Yuuri!” shouted someone, Victor looked up and was shocked to see _one: Phichit+chu._ Fuck. But Phichit+chu didn’t seem to recognize him and continued to grin wildly at Yuuri instead of scrutinizing Victor.

“One drink,” said Yuuri, roughly pushing away from Victor.

The bartender raised a long, stapled eyebrow and asked for Yuuri’s ID. Yuuri flicked his fingers and with that done, Yuuri ordered, “Uhm, a long island. Double.”

“Another whiskey for me,” chirped Victor, his eyes dancing, “Since I spilled most of the last one.”

Yuuri actually turned away and Victor had to coax him back around. “Sorry, I tease a lot, don’t take it personally. I’ll stop. You’re just too gorgeous and I couldn’t resist.”

Yuuri was looking a bit like a beached fish, mouth hanging open, eyes bugging out.

 _This is going to be a piece of cake_ , crowed Victor internally. Externally he said, “Do you mind if I ask for your number?”

Yuuri bit his lip, worrying at the edge.

“Oh...” said Victor, pretending to be mortified, “You...I am _so_ sorry. I’m an absolute ass! Of _course!_ You have a partner! I- God! Didn’t’ even-“

“I don’t,” blurted Yuuri, “Have anyone. Well, a partner.” he cleared his throat and accepted the drink from the bartender. “I don’t.”

Victor let some seconds go by while he thought about this revelation, “I know that we’re at... like a bar and whatever, but I’d also rather not be someone’s rebound fuck, you know?”

Yuuri squeaked, “No! It’s not like that at all. I just haven’t-“ he suddenly stopped talking and became very concentrated on chugging back the 8 ounces of combined liquor. Victor was somewhat impressed at that bravery. Long islands were sweet, but they hit hard in the end, especially since Yuuri had ordered a double.

“Ah,” said Victor, “That’s okay too. Nothing wrong with-“

“Please stop talking and order me something else to drink,” said Yuuri sharply, “Something with sugar.”

“As you wish,” said Victor warmly, “Care to dance?”

“Love to,” muttered Yuuri, barely making eye contact with this tall, _tall_ Russian charmer. Yuuri dragged his hand down his face, _fuck_. He tapped a rhythmic message to Mari and hoped she hadn’t gone to bed yet.

Yuuri received his reply while he was spinning Victor around the dance floor. But Victor noticed the two seconds when Yuuri’s eyes went unfocused as he listened to Mari's message.

“Something wrong?” panted Victor, pressing his chest close, a possessive hand on Yuuri’s waist.

“No... Just my sister asking if I’m okay. I told her I was drinking, which I _never_ do. So she was worried.” Yuuri frowned at his toes.

“Do.... you want me to give you a ride back home?”

Yuuri exhaled, making a decision as the air whooshed from his lungs, “No. I have a ride. Let’s keep dancing.”

“Dancing?” Victor frowned, “Mmm, what if we do something different?” He had to remind himself not to rush, he had time, more than enough to squeeze a couple billion from someone like _this_.

“No.” said Yuuri firmly, making Victor smile. “Actually, I want to go home, excuse me.”

 _Christ, blushing maidens are so fucking fickle_. “Wait! Now hold on, I just wanted to suggest going to get something to eat. No need to stick your head in the gutter, Mr. Katsuki.” Yuuri sputtered and Victor kept his gaze light and impersonal.

They stepped outside of the pulsing night club and Victor was surprised to see Yuuri deactivate a spell, “Sound dampeners,” explained Yuuri when he caught Victor’s stare.

“Oh. How about something foreign?”

“I just want noodles,” sighed Yuuri.

“Okay,” said Victor, he was really craving Ethiopian food, but if _one: Katsuki, Yuuri_ wanted comfort food then Victor wasn’t going to deny him. “I’m sorry for seeming like a creep. It’s just that I always get what I want.”

“And you wanted me,” said Yuuri flatly, “That’s really funny. My sister is going to laugh when I tell her.”

“What the hell? Why would she laugh... but you know, I’ll be in town for a while, I have no reason to rush. Maybe we can make this a thing?”

“A... thing?” Yuuri didn’t bother hiding his surprise, but there were other emotions shuttling across his face. Fear, hesitation, wonder. Victor smiled his sweetest, softest smile.

“It will be fun. I promise not to rush anything.”

Yuuri sighed, almost regretfully? “Fine. But you’re going to be sorry you chose me, I’m disappointing. Just warning you now.”

Victor scowled, “I hate when people talk down about themselves, especially when it’s just fishing for compliments. But with you I can tell you’re actually sincere and that’s,“ Victor shook his head, looking angry, “Just not right. You’re a treasure.” said Victor fiercely and Yuuri’s eyes flickered in surprise.

He smiled, and it was a wry fleeting thing that Victor didn’t know how to interpret. “Fine. But I’m going to start the disappointment process now,” he snapped his fingers and within a few seconds a sleek hovercycle zoomed into view.

“Wow.” said Victor, “Are you like rich or something?”

“No. But I have faith my luck’s about to turn around,” said Yuuri, sliding onto the cycle.

“It’s already started,” said Victor, tossing his hair back, clearly including himself in the good luck. Yuuri laughed and said, “You can kiss me now, if you’d like.”

Bemused, Victor did as asked before remembering. “Your number!”

“Ah.” Yuuri slowly licked his thumb and Victor was forced to watch that pink tongue drag down skin that wasn’t his. Yuuri pressed his wet thumb to the inside of Victor’s wrist, “Call me when I’m sober.” Before Victor could offer his own, Yuuri zoomed away, apparently not worried about being drunk and driving a cycle.

Unexpected from someone who called their sister because they were going to have some alcohol.

Victor looked down at the small blue stamp on his wrist. He pulled up the information and plugged it into his phone and dialed.

“Hello! This is Ice Castle Skating Rink! The rink’s public hours-“

Victor let his mouth hang open, it was a fake number! Had he just been ghosted?

“FUCK!” Victor screamed as he dialed Yakov’s number.

...

Yakov punished him by making Victor do the last recon of The Lovers. “It’s not a punishment,” insisted Yakov, “If you hadn’t lost Katsuki, it would have been Yuri scouting the installation. Now hang up and wait for Yuri’s call.”

Victor sulked the entire time he walked the museum, giving all the men and women who eyed him a glare. He felt stupid and used, _that_ thought perked him up and Victor laughed, standing in front of a burnished painting by _one: Draper, Herbert James. 1898._ Victor’s favorite part of this particular painting was the way Icarus was positioned over the nymph’s lap. That would be Yuuri, bright and golden and tragic, draped across Victor’s legs.

Yuri’s call sign pinged into his ear and Victor almost slapped himself in accepting the call.

“There’s a package waiting for you at this address,” Without preamble, Yuri gave him two addresses, “Call me once you pick the package up. Then come see me at the second address. I’m on the third floor, room 52.”

“Okay.” Victor might not understand what was going on, but he trusted Yuri’s judgement and his own expertise at bullshitting things on the fly.

.

“Her name is Makkachin!” said the lady proudly, handing over the leash. Victor nodded rapidly and took the leash in his hands, the poodle looked up at him, baring its lips in distrust.

“And uh... are you _sure_ she’s safe without a muzzle?”

“Positive!” said the lady, “Just, um go easy on the leash. Makka’s not a wild animal you know. She’s a perfect little lady. She'll make a _lovely_ companion.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” said Victor, loosening his grip and tugging the giant poodle outside.

He dialed Yuri, “What the ever-loving fuck, my brother.”

Yuri snickered, “Don’t you _like_ dogs?”

“Verdict’s still out on this mutt. She bared her teeth at me!”

“I like her already,” said Yuri with pride, “Anyway. I found him at the hotel you’re heading to. He loves dogs so like let the mutt bite him or something.”

Victor looked down at Makkachin trotting obediently at his side, not tugging on the leash nor even looking around at the people and places they passed. This rover was well trained.

“Sure. I’ll figure something out.”

...

“I am _so_ sorry!” gushed Victor, running forward and then gasped. “Yuuuuri?”

Victor blinked.

For a second, he thought that a dark glare had passed over Yuuri’s face, and then Yuuri yelped and shoved the dog off. Curling over himself.

 _Oh no_ , Victor pulled Makkachin back. “Erm, sorry...about the family jewels.”

Yuuri groaned again and let himself flop to one side, holding his crotch. “Just...give me a minute.” Victor let Yuuri mutter to himself for a few seconds more.

Eventually, he got Yuuri upright with tear stains smearing his cheeks.

“I am just mortified,” said Victor sincerely, “I can’t believe my dog just did that! She’s normally very sweet!”

Yuuri grunted and let Victor support him to room 20 on the third floor. _Very clever, Yuri._

Yuuri waved his hand over the jamb and the door vanished, reappearing behind them as they stepped into the tiny, double bed room.

“Yuuri? Did you forget something?“ A woman wrapped in a bathrobe appeared, she was drying her hair. She froze and then her face turned rigid. “What happened?”

“I’m fine,” said Yuuri weakly, Victor deposited him on the nearest bed. “Just an accident.”

Mari glared at Victor, “You’re the Russian from two days ago!”

 _What, how could she possibly know that?_ Victor stiffened, ready to run out the door. “How...”

“Don’t!” squeaked Yuuri as Mari opened her mouth and pitched her voice down, “Oh Mari! He was sooo gorgeous! He wanted to have sex with me! And I wanted to jump him too!”

Victor blushed, unable to control his emotions.

“Mari!” squeaked Yuuri again, “Stop!”

Mari rolled her eyes, “You! Got my little brother drunk!”

Victor relaxed but hunched his shoulders, taking a step back. “I’ll just-“

“What a good idea,” sneered Mari, “Scurry away, you foreign fuck.”

“ _Mari,”_ Yuuri growled, and Victor was treated to Mari jerking back and stalking away, nose in the air.

“I’m sorry about my sister.” said Yuuri, shuffling upright, “She’s just very protective.”

“I understand.” said Victor, “But... what I don’t understand is why you gave me a wrong number, was that on purpose?”

The horrified realization that clawed across Yuuri’s face was explanation enough. “I gave you the Ice Castle’s number, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

“Here. Just give me your phone. I’ll just plug it in myself.”

“Ahem.”

victor looked up, finding _one: Katsuki Mari_ coming out of the bathroom, dressed and holding an ice pack.

“Bro, here. Victor, want coffee?” She threw an ice pack onto Yuuri and crooked her finger at Victor. There was no choice but to follow the queen. Even though leaving his phone alone made Victor’s skin crawl.

Victor was allowed to retreat from the kitchen one he’d gotten the shovel talk and found Yuuri recovered and standing by the door. He held Victor's phone out. “I put both our numbers in there. Just in case. You can call me right now if you want to double check,” Yuuri managed to speak without blushing or stammering, which was an improvement Victor approved of. Victor wasn’t sure why he needed the sister’s number, but maybe Yuuri felt better if he had it anyway.

“No. It’s fine. If you’ve given me three wrong numbers, that’s just you very clearly telling me to fuck off. I’ll call you later?”

Yuuri nodded, but before Victor could push through the doorway, Yuuri caught his shoulder and pulled him down for a soft, awkward kiss.

“Sorry,” said Yuuri, looking flustered, “I know I’m not experienced or whatever-“

“It’s fine,” said Victor, feeling awestruck, he gently ran his palm down Yuuri’s neck, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“For sure. I’d like that.”

Once Victor left, Yuuri and Mari looked at one another without breaking eye contact for several seconds. Yuuri laughed and shook his head, “Can you believe him?”

Mari smiled and affectionately tousled Yuuri’s hair, "Funny enough, I can."

....

Victor did not see Yuuri the next day, nor the day after that. And when Victor broke into room 20, it was empty. The luggage was gone and nothing was out of place, like both Katsukis had been gone for days.

Yakov almost took Victor’s head off.

“It’s the right number,” said Victor dully, “But he just won’t answer.” He gave the numbers to Yakov who dialed from his own personal phone.

“Hi! This is Katsuki Yuuri! I can’t answer right now. Leave a message! Thanks!”

“Hey, it’s Mari.”

Victor and Yakov looked at one another, Yuri shook his head at them.

“Do _you_ want to try, Yura?” asked Victor, all poisoned honey.

“Fuck no.”

....

A week passes before Yuri manages to find the Katsukis.

“It’s like they are so boring that hardly anyone cares what they do,” complained Yuri as he sent the specifics to Victor, “Everyone just forgets about them. It’s almost impossible to get anyone to ID him or Mari!”

“Just give me the details,” snapped Victor.

“They’re at the Fourth Street community clinic, looks like Mari broke her leg yesterday. Also you’re welcome.”

“Thanks for finding them, Yura.”

“No, not about that. I just ate some peanuts.”

“Yuri Plisetsky!” squawked Victor.

“Relax. I’m already signing myself into the emergency room. Like I said-“

“You’re the fucking best! I’ll be right there, little brother!”

Yuri’s breath rasped over the line, “Okay,” he croaked.

...

They saw one another at the exact same time.

Victor let his mouth fall open, then he made himself blush, loosening a smidge of the adrenaline formula inscribed under his heart. He quickly turned away and scurried after the nurse, ignoring Yuuri.

Yuuri found him later, “Uhm... Victor?”

Victor didn’t look up, kept his head bowed. “Hey.”

“Here. I got you some coffee.”

Victor sniffed and took the coffee, it was too sweet. Victor preferred his coffee dark and without sugar. _If I make this too easy he’ll be suspicious._

“What are you... I’m sorry.” Yuuri shuffled his feet, the ratty sneakers squalling loudly on the buffed floors.

“You haven’t done anything. I can take a hint,” said Victor, his voice quiet and subdued, “Roger, captain, fuck off. I understand”“

Well, I don’t understand what you just said.” Yuuri sounded exasperated. “I’m sorry for... disappearing. There was... I had some things to do and then Mari hurt herself and refused to come to the hospital until she couldn’t take the pain.”

Victor finally looked up and noted Yuuri’s exhaustion and the dark circles smudging his face. “It’s... fine. I get it. And I also don’t want to be a prick to you, thanks for the coffee. It tastes terrible. I’m basically drinking sugar.”

Yuuri laughed quietly and sunk down into the plastic chair next to Victor. “How _do_ you like your coffee?”

Victor swallowed down the flirtation that crowded his mouth, now wasn’t the time. “No sugar and dark.”

Yuuri wrinkled his nose, “Ew.”

Victor smiled through the gross gulp of coffee.

“I’m surprised to see you coming up to me Yuuri, especially since you don’t want to have anything to do with me.”

“Well...” said Yuuri slowly, “Meeting you twice is coincidence, three times. I figure that’s fate trying to tell me something.”

 _Fate, Christ._ Victor gave him a tremulous smile, “That’s so romantic, even if I don’t believe in fate.”

Yuuri looked him down, “You don’t believe in fate?”

Victor shook his head, “Naw. In my line of work I’ve learned that fate is usually disguised as someone with a lot more information and money than you.”

Yuuri frowned, “That’s so horrible. What are you? A lawyer?”

Victor laughed ruefully, “Yep.”

Yuuri winced.

“What do you do?” asked Victor so he could put down the cooling coffee, maybe ignore it until Yuuri left and then throw it out.

“I’m a dancer,” said Yuuri brightly.

 _That would explain the banging body and the way he danced at the club._ “Wow! That’s so cool! Are you touring right now?”

“No....” Yuuri visibly hesitated, “I had to take the year off to... deal with some personal things.”

“Oh...” Victor sipped his gross coffee, “It sounds serious. I hope your luck is still good.”

“It is,” reassured Yuuri, then he frowned, “Except for this. I have to get back to my sister.”

“Alright, see you?”

Yuuri leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Victor’s mouth. “Meet me tomorrow at the pizza place around the corner?”

“Sure,” said Victor, breathlessly, “at 7?”

“Okay,” said Yuuri softly, smiling at him.

 


	3. Three to Go Steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can chat with me on tumblr! [Me](https://shepard-vas-normandy.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Ten Months Ago, End of July:

“Yuuri, just please put me out of my misery, _please._ ” Victor flapped his shirt, trying to get some cooling air on his skin. He’s foregone slacks or jeans like Yuuri, but he kept his button down on, if only to flap it.

“Don’t be silly, Victor.” Yuuri was sprawled next to him, spread eagle in only some briefs, a cool towel on his forehead. Between the two of them they scrounged up enough magic to power a humming ice field the size of a dinner plate. Victor tossed the warm towel onto the ice field and took out a crisp frozen one.

Yuuri looked over at him and handed over the iced bottle of strawberry vodka. Victor pressed it to his forehead for a few moments before taking a swig. He arranged the icy towel over his stomach.

Yuuri threw his legs up and Victor admired the movement as Yuuri finished the backroll, ending up on his haunches. “I’m dying. This heatwave is going to kill me.” He grabs the bottle and presses it to his chest, sighing in relief. “Remind me again why you don’t have leylined air conditioning?”

“The same reason you don’t” snapped Victor, “Sorry. It’s just... Hnnng, this heat is awful and these fucking brownouts are killing me. I’m a creature of ice!”

Yuuri laughed, “I have to disagree. You’re hot, bad dum tss!”

“Shut up!” but Victor giggled, he enjoyed when Yuuri felt comfortable enough to tease him. How long had he been with Yuuri, almost three months? Wow.

Yuuri’s phone rang and he answered it, falling back onto the floor, nudging Victor’s leg with his foot.

“Yes? No, I’m at Victor’s, because of the – yup, that’s why. No you can’t come over, sucks to be you. We don’t have power either, I just didn’t want to be miserable by myself. Mmhmm, mmhmm. Uuugh, I forgot about that, shoot. _Shoot!_ Yes-“ Yuuri scrambled up, looking energized and more alert than two seconds ago. Victor is only mildly interested in what’s going on, “I’ll go now. Thanks for reminding me. I totally forgot. Bye, love you.”

Yuuri kissed Victor’s mouth, “I have to go get some paperwork. I’ll be back later.”

“M’kay,” murmured Victor, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and pulling him in for another kiss, “What’s this paperwork about that you have to leave your poor boyfriend here on the floor, miserable and despondent? On the razor’s edge of _death.”_

Yuuri rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at Victor, “It’s about the court thing. I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Mmm, while you’re gone, can you pick up some more water bottles?”

“Okay, but I won’t be back for a while.”

“What? Why?” Victor’s skin is suddenly itchy and he sits up, gazing at Yuuri sharply.

“Because I have to go downtown and with the brownouts I don’t want to take the trains. Can you imagine the _smell?”_ Yuuri wrinkled his nose adorably. “I’ll just take the cycle.”

“Oh,” _of course that’s it,_ Victor scolds himself, this heat is just god awful and makes it hard to think.

Yuuri is almost out the doors of the lobby of Victor's apartment building when the desk manager motions him over, “Here. The super is giving out spare energy packs.” She hands him a giant cylinder of raw magical energy, it’s enough juice to power the A/C in Victor’s apartment until tomorrow.

“Thanks. But Victor’s not up there and I won’t be back until tonight. Can you hold onto it until I or Victor come back?” Yuuri hands it back.

“Sure!” said the desk manager cheerfully, “You can also call the front desk and I’ll have it winked right over.”

“Appreciate it!” said Yuuri as he ran out of the lobby.

.

Victor makes himself call Yakov when Yuuri leaves.

“Can you send in a sniper to kill me right now?”

Yakov sighed explosively into Victor’s ear. “Do you actually have anything important to say?”

“Yeah, Katsuki’s gone to pick up some paperwork. He’s just left my apartment. Figure you can get copies to start the process. I know it’s early, but a couple billion is nothing to sneeze at or sweat about or-“

“Enough.” snapped Yakov and hung up.

“Why does everyone I love not want to talk with me right now,” lamented Victor. He rolled onto his stomach and threw an icy towel over his back, “Aah...”

....

Nine Months Ago, Some Time in September:

Yuuri arched, grinding himself into Victor, his fingers leaving imprints on the soft flesh of Victor’s thighs. Victor shouted, almost bucking Yuuri off as he came and Yuuri laughed at the sight of Victor come undone beneath him. It was exhilarating to push Victor like this; Yuuri let himself go as well, smothering his pleasure in his arm as Victor's soft and pliant body threw him over the edge. Yuuri slid off, rolling onto the bed while his head cleared, pressing a hand to his heart, just to feel exactly how fast it thumped. Yuuri craned his neck to look at VIctor, who had an arm thrown over his eyes and still gasped for breath, Yuuri smiled and ran a hand down Victor's leg, just so Victor would remember that he was still close by.

Victor slid up higher into the bed, crooking his arm so Yuuri could lay his head there. “Sometimes,” said Victor once his head had stopped buzzing, watching as Yuuri clicked the clean-up spell over them, “Sometimes when we really go at it, I think I see someone else under there. Someone different than Yuuri Katsuki.” He stuck his nose into Yuuri's neck and licked some of the sweat off, making Yuuri shudder.

Yuuri grew very still, like a wild animal considering its chances at escaping the predator. Victor lifted his head and watched as Yuuri chewed over his words. Victor tightened his arm around Yuuri's shoulders and idly ran his palm down Yuuri's torso, not looking for more than just the feel of skin.

“You... don’t like it?” Yuuri spoke so slowly, as if he was afraid, and Victor let him work through the sentence without help. Let Yuuri think about its meaning before Victor clarified.

“Don’t misunderstand me, I do like it. It’s just funny how you can be so carefree with me here, and yet be literally terrified of asking for directions.”

“It’s not my fault,” grumbled Yuuri, “It’s just the way my brain works. Besides, if I hadn’t gotten lost we wouldn’t have found your favorite restaurant.” Yuuri relaxed and pushed his leg between Victor's thighs, it was a familiar gesture, one that Victor knew signaled Yuuri's comfort.

“I know that,” said Victor, eternal fount of patience with _one: Katsuki Yuuri_ , “I just think it’d be fun to unleash _that_ Katsuki Yuuri onto the world, let it burn and so forth.” Victor laughed, his stomach moving with the force of his laughter.

But Yuuri frowned, “I don’t think it’s funny.” And Victor almost purred in satisfaction as Yuuri reached up, looping his arms around Victor neck to scratch at the nape with blunted fingernails, small satisfying trails making Victor melt in Yuuri's arms. Yuuri had somehow figured out this particular spot within the first month, that Victor was helpless to neck scritches, it wasn't fair. And Victor loved it.

For a solid minute, Victor couldn't respond burying his head into Yuuri's chest, letting Yuuri scratch away.“We’ll let that Yuuri rest for now," muttered Victor into Yuuri's skin, "but someday, I’d like to go on a date with _that_ Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Maybe." said Yuuri, actually considering Victor's request, "One day, not now, maybe not in the several months, but maybe, one day.” Victor's laughter made Yuuri stop scratching and pinch him lightly.

"Hey!" He reached up and slapped at the offending hand.

Yuuri snickered and then went back to scratching Victor's neck. It really  _wasn't_ fair, Yuuri had an unerring nose to Victor's weaknesses, but it seemed that Yuuri was not made of such mortal, weak stuff as him. Victor had yet to find a kink to please him, or a spot that would drive him wild. Yuuri was a challenge and that made Victor all the more determined to break him.

"Ah well," responded Victor, "I can't say I'm surprised, considering your mysterious past." He grinned at Yuuri's belly laugh.

"I've pretty much told you everything there is to know about me," said Yuuri, still chuckling, "It's not my fault you're so much more interesting than me. With secret apartments and stuff." 

“I told you that I was just looking into a nicer place to live! Something bigger for us. Well... At least you don’t still believe that I’d cheat on you.” Victor kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “What kind of boyfriend picks a fight right after great sex, anyway?”

“Oh, was it great?” asked Yuuri, arch but very clearly teasing. It was that side of him that absolutely floored Victor when it came out, “ _You_ were the one being fucked hard into the mattress, Victor. _I’m_ exhausted.”

“ _Yuuri!_ ” Victor yelped, embarrassed and annoyed that he’d, no matter how unintentionally, left his partner even partially unsatisfied. “You only have to ask me for something, if you want it.”

“Can I?” asked Yuuri in that still, teasing, but somewhat serious tone of voice. It was rare to get Yuuri in this kind of mood, and Victor was determined to keep it around. “Well, I don’t want _that_ kind of sex that you love-“

Victor held back his disappointed sigh, Yuuri preferred gentle love making.

“-but maybe other things. Nice things.”

Victor laughed, gathering Yuuri closer, running a hand down Yuuri’s hip and palming his ass. “Ask me. What interests you, baby?”

Yuuri flushed but cuddled closer into Victor’s warm chest, mumbling into his neck, “Well...”

...

Five Months Ago, Last days of December:

Victor could hear Yuuri pacing in the living room, soft steps echoing when he walked across the wood floor, and then half muffled when he reached the rug. It lulled Victor, at least until his wake up call warmed his neck and back, urging him up up up. Victor let it infuse him with a bit more heat, until it became uncomfortable and then he pulled himself upright, the heat trickled down his back, soothing and energizing at the same time. He padded to the door of the bedroom and paused, finally recognizing Yuuri’s distressed tone of voice.

“ _I know_. Believe me, I know just how bad of an idea this is. But I can’t help it!”

Someone must be yelling into their phone at Yuuri because Victor can hear indistinguishable muttering.

“It won’t interfere. You have _got_ to be kidding me, Mari.”

Ah, of course. This strident and confident tone of voice only came out when Yuuri was in private with Victor or Mari. He wondered what Mari was saying.

“I can’t do that! It would break his heart.... I guess I better not do that either. _No!_ No matter how many times you say it I’m not leaving. He’s found me _three_ times!”

Victor froze, his heart constricting. His rational side knew he had to call Yakov right now to drum up a way to kill Mari, billions of dollars rode on Yuuri trusting him enough to combine saving and checking accounts. But his emotional side slammed itself against his ribs, screaming and begging for Yuuri to stay. _Fuck, he was fucked. He was never going to recover from this_. Victor dragged himself out of his spiraling thoughts to continue listening.

Yuuri was crying, real, ugly crying. “Fuck, Mari. Fuck, I can’t go do that.”

Victor almost pushed into the living room. And then Victor could taste on the air that something was changing, the lines of Yuuri’s body were stiffening and hardening before his eyes, the soft set of the mouth turning into razor wire.

“You did what.” Yuuri’s voice was cold, tears still streaked down his jaw but his voice was as dry as a bone-bleached desert. “Since when?” And suddenly, as if sensing him, Yuuri whirled and Victor pushed the door open, trying to feign innocence, rubbing the sleep in his eyes.

“Good morning Yu-“

“I have to go.” Yuuri hung up and... he didn’t necessarily glare at Victor, but the look Victor was confronted with was totally foreign to him. Yuuri was appraising him like a side of haunch ready to be eaten. Then the gaze was closed off and Yuuri pushed past him.

Yuuri ran into the room and started throwing clothes into his bag. Victor waited by the front door.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“My sister needs me...” muttered Yuuri, tying to slip past Victor, but he wasn’t quick enough. Victor grabbed onto his arm.

“Don’t lie to me,” hissed Victor, “If you’re breaking up with me then just say so, goddamn it!” Victor’s mind raced, trying to goad Yuuri into blowing up at him. Maybe if he could get Yuuri to release that pressure of emotion then Yuuri would ignore Mari’s advice and stay, at least long enough to regret it. For them both to regret it.

Yuuri stared up at him, pure fury and spite etched onto his face. “As if you don’t know why I’m leaving!” He screeched, slamming himself into Victor, who hit the doorframe with a thud. Victor fell to his knees, trembling.

“You-“ choked out Yuuri, “You _lied_ to me!”

Victor forced himself to shed a few tears which had Yuuri backpedaling and slamming his head into the opposite wall. Something caught Yuuri’s attention and he looked over Victor’s shoulder, into the decadent living room full of stolen artwork and ancient relics. “You were never here because you liked me... you were just here to toy with me...”

Victor’s heart bottomed out, “No! No! You said it yourself it was fate that we met. Please, Yuuri...” Victor crawled on his knees, chanting in his head _three billion-three-billion-three billion_ , toward Yuuri, grasping for his untucked shirt, “ _Please_ don’t leave me like this. At least explain what Mari said to you...”

It was the wrong thing to say. Yuuri’s eyes went more unfocused as he looked into the apartment, “She didn’t want me to get hurt! She wanted to make me leave you without explaining, but .... but she had to explain and... I know.. I know that I’m just some fucking toy that you’ll dump as soon as your firm transfers you out of the country.”

That was the _last_ thing Victor expected, “What.” Victor drew himself up tall, sometimes Yuuri could really be ridiculous. “There is no one else in my life!” bellowed Victor, “No one has _ever_ cared for me the way you do, and for you to think I’d just throw that away is....! Just go! What are you doing here? Just go!” _Fuck! Fuck! I was not supposed to say that!_ Victor panicked and threw himself onto Yuuri, sobbing and pleading. “Just go,” he cried into Yuuri’s stomach, order and entreaty rolled into one.

“Tell me one thing,” said Yuuri, placing his hand on Victor’s head, “Did you ever really like me?”

“ _Like_ you?” and Victor leaned back, still on his knees, “I love you. And no matter what happens or will happen, I will always love you.” said Victor, feeling the truth of it curl his stomach. _I’m so fucked. I could be ripped to shred by dogs and this will hurt me more._ “No matter what you decide, just know that you take my heart with you.” It was soppy and Victor’s face was a wreck. But Yuuri gasped, his face cracking into something that Victor hardly recognized.

“I...” Yuuri pulled away from Victor, “I need some time to think.”

Victor sobbed into his hands but looked up when Yuuri dropped his backpack on the ground.

“I need time, but... I think I’ll come back.”

Victor sniffled, his eyes felt puffy. “I don’t have anyone else, Yuuri.”

“I...” said Yuuri, still walking backwards, leaving his backpack in the hallway like an idiot. Palming through the front door, “Okay... but I just need-“

“Time,” said Victor flatly, he leaned back on his heels, “Go so you can come back quicker.”

...

Three Months Ago, The last days of February:

The waterfall was really the icing on the perfect date. They arrived at the end of the trail and found it empty of other people. Victor threw his backpack down and started stripping.

“Oh God, Vitya!” Yuuri laughed, but he threw his pack down and toed his shoes off, socks following, Yuuri carefully started rolling his pant legs up.

“Yuuri,” purred Victor, shirtless with his jeans unzipped all the way down, “I suggest you strip unless you _want_ to get your clothes all wet?”

Yuuri gulped and touched Victor’s face gently, “Okay.”

They splashed around the river for a while, until they were both freezing and laughing, dripping with river moss and gravel in between their toes. Somehow they managed to get dressed enough to set up a small campfire and their tent in case the night got cold. But the night air remained pleasant and warm, and Yuuri got to watch both the stars and Victor’s face as Victor ground deliciously slow and patient into Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should definitely write me comments because i love to read them!!!


	4. Four to be Suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments!!! <3  
> Thank you!!  
> You can chat with me on tumblr! [Me](https://shepard-vas-normandy.tumblr.com/)  
> 

One Month Ago, First Week of April:

“Ugh.”

“Don’t ‘ugh’ me, Yuuri. You look fantastic and you’re going to have a lot of fun today,” said Victor firmly, finishing buttoning up Yuuri’s shirt.

“Hanging out with Yurio _is_ fun,” conceded Yuuri, tucking the shirt in himself, “but somehow I doubt today will be as fun without you. Why can’t I just stay home instead?”

Victor fervently wished Yuuri could stay home too, but Yakov was working on things at his for-real apartment, things Victor would rather not think about, and Yuuri refused to step foot in the fake apartment. Yuuri also didn’t want to bother Mari, stating that she was very stressed with work stuff lately, and that it would be selfish of him to bother her right now.

“Because, I told you, they’re setting up the leylined A/C, just like _you_ wanted.” Victor kept his voice light, not wanting to scare off Yuuri and have him become suddenly stubborn at the worst possible moment. Victor gently dragged a comb through Yuuri’s hair.

“Hmph,” said Yuuri, letting Victor finish fixing his hair. But Yuuri found it almost impossible to stay mad at Victor for longer than five minutes, so he smiled and leaned back, propping his weight on Victor who relaxed the tension in his shoulders. “ _Vitya_ ,” he whined, “Take me with you to the art thing.”

“I’m sorry, but the tickets were all sold out. I really did try, sunshine.” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, trying to comfort him, “You believe me right? That I tried to get you a ticket?”

“Yes...” Yuuri sighed and tipped his head back again, basking in Victor’s warmth, “...I think I’m ready to spend a day with Yurio. Hopefully we don’t get _too_ lost. Tokyo is really confusing.”

“At least I will see you after the showing, right? Believe me, Yuuri, I’m the _last_ person who wants to spend a day brown nosing in some snooty bastard’s private art collection, but here we are...” Victor sighed, settling his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, “So have fun for me, get as lost as you want,” said Victor, encouraging Yuuri to be cheerful.

“Careful what you wish for, Vitya.” said Yuuri, offering his mouth up to be kissed. Yuuri was flattered whenever Victor blushed, just like he was doing now. Grinning against Victor’s mouth, Yuuri canted his hips back, pressing into Victor. “Yuuri...” growled Victor, fingers tightening on his stomach.

“Victor? Katsudon? You two had better not be having sex!” Yurio called from the front door. Yuuri and Victor broke apart, grinning.

“No, unfortunately we are not, Yurio.” Victor tucked a lock of hair behind Yuuri’s ear.

“Ugh. I’m leaving!”

...

Victor had barely finished his first round of greeting and brown nosing when the rose behind his ear pulsed with heat. He excused himself and walked around slowly, avoiding anyone wanted to speak with him. “Are you having fun, Yurio?”

Yurio’s breaths came in fast and sharp, as if he was running. The magic dampened extraneous noises so the cacophony of the crowds was muted to a soft murmur. “I lost him,” said Yurio, his voice sharp and grating.

Victor’s heart stopped. “What do you _mean_ you lost him?” People were looking at Victor, eyeing him distastefully, _fuck_ , now was not the time to be memorable.

“One minute he’s here and the next he’s not!” Yurio shoved people aside, his heart thudding painfully in his chest, he’d never felt so winded in his life. Fuck Katsudon for goading him into eating five of those delicious fish pastries, the food slowed him down, making him feel nauseated and about to throw up.  

“How is that possible?” hissed Victor, keeping his voice low.

“I don’t fucking know!” snarled Yurio, he tried checking the silver spool of magic he’d placed on Katsudon again, but it was still wigging out something fierce, and it made Yurio sick to look at it for too long.

Abruptly, the silver line stilled and Yurio increased his pace, “I think I’ve got him, call you later.” He skidded to a halt, finding Katsudon in front of a shady-looking boutique.

Relieved, Yurio ran forward and punched him, “Don’t _do_ that!”

“Ouch!” Yuuri yelped and looked like a wounded puppy, making Yurio feel guilty. _Fuck Yakov, we’re never doing such a long con game again, never again, I’m getting too close. Victor’s a casualty already, but I don’t have to get caught in the fire too._

“I just bought you a gift and all I get is abused in return?” Yuuri clutched a small crinkly package, rubbing his arm. Yurio took the plastic package from Katsudon’s hand, inside were children’s chopsticks with little finger loops and a roaring tiger figurehead at the top.

 _Fuck_. “Ah, sorry, I just got scared.” Yurio looked at the shop behind Yuuri. “Did you get these from in _there?_ ”

Yuuri looked back, the boutique was dark and oppressive, reeking of illicit magic and maybe blood. “Oh God no. From there.” Yuuri pointed to the shop next door, filled to capacity with teens and children shooting magic from their fingertips, it was a cacophony of juvenile magics mixing and it made Yurio want to sneeze. So that’s why the silver thread had been freaking out. Typical, Katsudon would find the _one_ store that could fuck with something as strong as the spool, and just to buy him stupid fucking children’s chopsticks. _Fuck me!_ Yurio looked at him sourly, “Don’t run off again.”

“ _I_ didn’t! You were the one who walked ahead of me, even though I tried telling you that I was having trouble.” Yuuri looked hurt and Yurio rubbed his forehead, technically that was true...

“Alright,” said Yurio, “Come on. You like video games, right? Let’s go to that arcade a couple blocks back.”

“I have a better idea,” chirped Yuuri, looping his arm through Yurio’s, “There’s a _great_ outdoor market just around the corner!”

“Fine,” said Yurio, “Just don’t make me regret this.”

“You won’t!” said Yuuri happily.

Yuuri failed to mention that the outdoor market was geared towards magic users, Yurio’s eyes started watering with the sheer force of mixed auras and spells. The silver spool started vibrating so hard that Yurio felt dizzy.

“Come on!” urged Yuuri, grinning happily and pointing out the giant bubble monsters floating over their heads.

Was it Yurio’s imagination, or was Yuuri’s smile turning into something much sadder as he watched Yurio react to the overwhelming mountain of magics seeping into him through the spool? He felt a blast of cold premonition and he knew that whatever fallout Victor caught from this con with Yuuri, he’d be caught in it too.

“Are you okay, Yurio?” With gentle hands, Yuuri wiped away his tears, walking Yurio back to the entrance of the outdoor market. “You know. An arcade _does_ sound great after all.” And before Yurio could finish wiping his eyes, Yuuri had winked them to the front entrance of the arcade building.

“I have to go call Mari, can you give me a minute?” Yuuri’s smile had become strained.

Yurio nodded wetly, still feeling the after-effects of the spool absorbing all that contrasting magic.

...

Victor walked quickly into the alleyway, a rectangular shaped tarp under his elbow. He elbowed a trashcan aside and fished out the protective casing that Yurio had hidden there earlier.

“Victor?! What are you _doing?_ ”

Victor yelped and whirled on his toes. Yuuri was at the end of the alleyway, leaning against the worn bricks. But now he was walking quickly toward him, his concern turning into a full-blown frown.

“Yuuri!! I thought you were out shopping? With Yurio? What are you doing here?” Victor gripped the tarp-wrapped shape tighter.

“I was. I had to send Yurio home, he wasn’t feeling well and he refused to go to a clinic. And I came _here_  because I think we should really go pick Yurio up to take him to a clinic,” Yuuri continued blabbing on about Yurio while Victor tried to figure out how it was possible that Yurio would abandon his post without calling him.

“Yurio tried to call you, but with all the magic from the fair, we really didn't think about it until it was a moot point. So I just came here... it's all my fault, I ruined our day,” said Yuuri looking downtrodden and still doing the word vomit thing that was giving Victor a headache, “I feel really bad about making Yurio sick with all that magic.”

“Home?!” Victor’s mind raced, if they’d really gone home, Yakov would have been there. Yuuri would have seen everything

“Uhm, not _our_ home. Yurio’s home.”

Victor gaped at him, _Yurio gave Yuuri his address??? Even_ I _don’t have his address!_

Yuuri stopped talking and his eyes got very watery. _Fuck_. Victor chided himself for freezing, he hefted the shape higher into his grip and wrapped Yuuri with his free arm, “It wasn’t your fault, my love. I guess we should have told you, but Yuri gets pretty embarrassed about his intolerance. Don’t cry please.” Yuuri stepped into his embrace, to Victor’s relief.

“Okay,” sniffled Yuuri, who was definitely crying into Victor’s super expensive jacket, but Victor couldn’t muster up the will to care about that, not while the package hadn’t been secured.

Yuuri looked up at Victor, and sniffed once more before stepping back sharply, “Are you alright Victor?”

“Um,” Victor said.

Yuuri scrambled back, eyes growing wide a saucers, his glasses slipping down his nose, “Oh my God, did I just interrupt your heist with my stupid crying? I’m so sorry, Vitya! I swear I didn’t know this was your big day.”

“What?”

“I should have guessed,” said Yuuri, fisting his hands through his hair, messing it up, “I should have _known!_ It all makes sense now!”

 _WHAT?_ Victor was wheezing. It should have been beneath Victor to wheeze, but there wasn’t enough air reaching his lungs.

“Your heist,” said Yuuri, puzzled by Victor’s reaction, “You’re stealing this painting, right? It’s why you came to Japan in the first place, right?”

Victor almost dropped the nigh priceless van Gogh. “ _What?”_

“Victor....” said Yuuri patiently, “Did you really think I wouldn’t be curious about your beloved paintings hanging in our apartment? That all of them are mysteriously missing from museums and private collections? Really Vitya, what can I do to convince you that I’m not stupid?”

“ _This_ is what Mari warned you about, isn’t it?” Victor felt his voice rasp and break, “Why you almost left me.” If a dragon had swooped down and snapped him up, it would have been less surprising than _this._

Yuuri’s tender mouth trembled, but he controlled himself and just sniffed extra hard, looking away, “I thought I was just your stupid cover story to apparently steal _this._ ” Yuuri waved his hand at the hidden painting of the two lovers forever strolling through an idyllic country lane. “I thought you were going to leave me as soon as your heist was over.”

If Yuuri knew about the paintings, how was it possible he didn’t also know about his _other_ jobs? Victor tried to remember the last time he actually seduced someone for their money, but he couldn’t think up of a year, only the vague recollections that it had been a while. Obviously he was safe, if Mari knew, Victor didn’t doubt that he’d have the entirety of Japan’s PD on his doorstep. He was safe, Yuuri was safe. For now.

His fingers feeling numb, Victor dropped the tarp from the van Gogh and slipped it into the protective casing. “Stay close to me, Yuuri,” ordered Victor who decided that he couldn’t deal with his boyfriend right now. To Victor’s surprise, Yuuri meekly followed him out of the alley and through a parking structure to a nondescript compact car. They slid into their seats, but Victor didn’t spark the ignition, he turned to Yuuri and _stared_. Finally Yuuri shifted in his seat, blushing and clearing his throat, snapping Victor out of his daze. They slowly peeled away from the parking structure just as ten black SUVs rumbled down the road, swerving around them. Yuuri flinched, ducking down in his seat, staring at Victor with doe eyes.

“I don’t think you’re stupid, Yuuri.” said Victor, because that’s the only thing he could process right now.

The line of Yuuri’s mouth remained stony, “Okay.”

“I seriously don’t.” Victor wanted to grab Yuuri’s hand

“I _said_ okay,” repeated Yuuri, sounding annoyed.

“But the _way_ you said it-“

“Oh! My God! I am _not_ having a flipping domestic argument with you while there’s a stolen van Gogh in the back of this car!”

Victor winced, “It’s just... I want to make sure that you know how important you are to me-“

“Apparently, important enough to try and distract the whole day,” snapped Yuuri, but his voice immediately softened, “I’m worried about Yurio. We need to go check on him, maybe bring him to the hospital. He looked really bad when I left.”

“No, let’s just get the painting back to my place-“

“Absolutely not!” said Yuuri, “I’m _really_ worried about Yurio. He’s _your_ brother! If you don’t take us there, right now-!”

“I don’t have his address,” said Victor dully.

Yuuri seemed frozen for a few seconds. “Oh MY GOD? Is Yurio in on this too??” Yuuri looked horrified and betrayed, “I bought him _children’s_ chopsticks! Uuugh! He’s a world class thief and I bought him baby chopsticks!!!” Yuuri covered his face and Victor laughed hysterically, all of this was going sideways and Yuuri was suddenly screeching.

“STOP LAUGHING! Is everything I have with you a lie?! Is Yurio even your brother?!”

Victor flexed his hands on the steering wheel, “What _we_ have isn’t a lie. That’s real. Like you said, fate.”

“Ugh!” Yuuri sunk low in his seat, “This is an unmitigated disaster!”

“The address, Yuuri.” reminded Victor, “Unless you want to go home?”

“He’s a child!” hissed Yuuri, “a literal child!”

“Address,” repeated Victor, “I won’t ask again.”

“...Turn left up ahead.”

Yurio was not happy when Yuuri Katsuki showed up to his hidey hole with Victor _and_ The Lovers in tow.

In fact, he was livid.

...

After that it became harder to think of stealing all of that money from Yuuri. Victor thought sometimes, dreamed and fantasized, of walking away from Yakov and Yurio and the entire fucked up mess. But May was fast approaching and Victor still did nothing but continue with the farce that he wasn’t emotionally tied, body and soul, to his Yuuri.

It was especially hard when Yuuri unfurled for him, spilling the secrets of his life, both the triumphs and tragedies. Like tonight.

“...five years ago. I was living in Detroit and Mari was overseas too, we hadn’t been together like a real family in _years_ when it happened. Mari and I both just drifted after it. We didn’t want to lose sight of each other after that, we were so afraid, so she’s travelled with me ever since.”

Victor shuddered and pulled Yuuri in closer, planting soft kisses across his face, rubbing his back gently. “I’m glad you’re safe,” said Victor, “I know it’s selfish. But I’m glad you’re here with me.”

And it became almost impossible once Victor understood just how important Mari was to Yuuri. Victor worked hard to reach out to her, wanting Yuuri to know that Victor loved _all_ of him.

He treated Mari to a fun dinner at an expensive restaurant when Yuuri was out being Yuuri, who sometimes needed entire days to himself to feel functional. They ordered extravagant dishes and changed them completely, placating their waiter with constant cash tips in high bills. They might have pissed off every chef in that kitchen, but their waiter was delighted with their antics and generosity. He found out that Mari was a silver-tongued workaholic who worked for an online clothing store, keeping her brother afloat while he took time off. It was incredibly touching.

But worst of all were the tiny things Yuuri did and didn’t do to accommodate Victor’s weird quirks. He never left any lights on in empty rooms, always kept the kitchen organized _just_ so, felt comfortable enough to argue with him as a companionable equal. Sometimes he even felt saucy enough to scold Victor about the stolen paintings. It was blow after blow that Victor wasn’t sure he could deal with. Several times he almost told Yakov to call the whole thing off.

But he never did, Victor wasn’t sure why he didn’t. Maybe things would have turned out differently. But maybe not.

And Victor started telling him about old jobs, not all of them of course, just ones in which he was a dashing rogue thief. He made Yuuri laugh until he cried and gasp, horrified when Victor got hurt in one way or another. It was all very gratifying and Victor could have died happy, wrapped in his boyfriend’s strong lithe arms, accepting loving kisses all night.

...

The closer the court date that would fork over billions of dollars to the Katsuki’s got, the more Yuuri needed time to be alone and fret, his little green leaf often sucking his magic dry in the futile attempt to soothe him. And worst of all, Mari wasn’t there to deal with Yuuri’s bad days, Victor barely knew what to do and he constantly said the wrong things.

Victor tried calling Mari. “He’s just _so_ nervous. And there’s nothing I can do about it. I wish you were here to help him, I think it’s a bit selfish to just meet him in Tokyo.”

“I thought I had left my baby brother in capable hands,” grumbled Mari, “If you want to help him, just be your ridiculous, sweet self, Nikiforov. That’s all Yuuri needs, fill these last days with happiness. He’ll need them.”

 _Last days? That was a weird way to word it,_ Victor shrugged it off, chalking it up to Mari’s less than perfect English. “I’ll try.”

“Don’t try you foreign bastard, _do._ You owe Yuuri that much at least.”

 _Ouch_. “Okay, okay. I will [big sister],” Victor switched to Japanese and Mari sucked in a breath.

“Don’t you _dare_ propose to him!” screeched Mari, automatically thinking the worst, and Victor hung up, cackling.

“What was _that?_ ” Yuuri walked in through the door, eyes roving over Victor’s laughing face.

“Nothing,” reassured Victor, “Just teasing Mari. It’s so easy to press her buttons, since they’re all shaped like you.”

Yuuri chuckled and they shared a kiss, Victor hugging him close. Yuuri gripped his jacket, burying his head into his shoulder.

“Come on, darling. Do you want to take a walk? We don’t have to talk about anything.”

“I’d like that,” Yuuri pressed his mouth to Victor’s neck, “Thank you.”

...

The first week of May:

 A week before his court date, Yuuri became unusually calm but attentive towards Victor. The sex was still sweet and gentle, Victor wished for more friction, but having Yuuri in his bed was enough. Their days were full of light flirting and dates, Victor regaling Yuuri with stories of past adventures, and Yuuri telling him of places he’s danced at and describing the form and fit of his costumes in excruciating detail for Victor’s benefit. It’s so rhythmic and domestic and gentle that Victor wanted to combust with happiness and guilt. Gentle Yuuri who is always careful and tooth-achingly sweet, but in less than two weeks Victor has to break his heart.

Sometimes Yuuri catches Victor off guard though, with a weird stare that unsettles him. Yuuri’s gaze will go blank and cold and flat as he looks at Victor, _through_ him, into some unknown, until Victor moves or shifts or breathes, pulling Yuuri back to the present. It was unnerving, but Victor expected this more than the weird calm. So Victor endures the stares, letting Yuuri be as flighty and unpredictable as he needed to, even encouraging him to constantly voice his concerns about having to testify to the court about the horror he and Mari went through. Victor was doing anything and everything in his power to make this easier on Yuuri.

All Victor could pray for was that this trial didn’t kill Yuuri, and that it did kill _him_.

Victor should have taken Yuuri’s advice, he should have been more careful in what he wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will probably be Sunday. See you soon!!!!  
> Leave me a comment!  
> I have other fics! Check them out!!


	5. Five to get Hustled

Present Day, Mid-May, that night:

Yuuri came home late, ecstatic and already buzzed.

“Mari and I had a few drinks,” said Yuuri dragging his lips across Victor’s neck.

Victor forced himself to laugh, and decided that he would have to push aside tomorrow in order to make Yuuri happy tonight. “I’m surprised Mari let you go at all. I thought I wouldn’t see you until tomorrow.”

“She said it was important to come home to you tonight,” muttered Yuuri, pulling a genuine laugh from Victor. He looked up, grinning wildly. “It’s over. I did it.”

“You did, baby,” Victor dropped into a crouch to throw Yuuri over his shoulder and spin like a top, “You did it!” The praise tasted like ash in his mouth.

Yuuri shrieked and laughed, slapping Victor’s back. “Bed, Victor! Bed!”

“Right! I have to ravish my filthy rich boyfriend,” Victor dashed to the bed and threw them both onto it, he dragged the sheets over them like a protective shield against the world.

“Are you alright, Vitya?” Yuuri dragged Victor’s face up, holding him there.

“Yeah. Yes.” Victor swallowed hard, forcing himself to meet Yuuri’s guileless gaze.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” In the darkness, Yuuri’s eyes swallowed light, magnetic and impossible to escape.

Victor shook his head, if only to drag himself out of Yuuri’s scrutiny.

“Is... it something you _need_ to tell me?” Yuuri tightened his grip, digging blunted fingernails into Victor’s face.

“Is there something you _want_ to hear?” Victor reached over and stroked Yuuri’s hair back.

Yuuri quirked his mouth to the side, “Well yes, I suppose I do. But it’s up to you, my love. Just remember that I’m not very patient,” Yuuri’s smile was more precious than gold. Victor kissed him slowly, taking time to map the warmth and comfort that was _one: Katsuki, Yuuri’s_ mouth. His Katsuki Yuuri. God, this was a mess.

“I know... but I just...”

“Why are you being so hesitant with me now? Ever since the first time we met, you were always so bold. Does something scare you?” asked Yuuri, ever perceptive.

Victor thought back to this morning, it was the lie Victor had given Yuuri, the one about a ring. But Victor didn’t actually have a ring for Yuuri, had just used the excuse to distract him.

“Um, maybe?”

Yuuri laughed, “You don’t have to be nervous. You can ask me right now if you want.” He pulled Victor in for a desperate, crushing hug, pressing his face into Victor’s neck, “Please Vicchan. Please. Ask me _right now_. Change our lives.”

There was an anchor strapped to Victor, dragging him to hell. Shaped like his heart and made heavy with Yuuri’s love; it condemned them both. “I can’t.”

“Why?” Yuuri opened his mouth and pressed his teeth to the base of Victor’s throat, “I’m not a masterpiece, Victor, I don’t need you to handle me like I’m fragile. I’m okay with secrets.”

“But I like pretending you’re fragile,” Victor pulled away, feeling the scrape of teeth. “And you’re such a liar, you hate secrets.”

“For you, I would do anything,” whispered Yuuri, like a prayer, “I’d put up with almost anything.”

Victor’s breath shuddered, but he said nothing.

“It’s okay,” said Yuuri, when he realized Victor wasn’t going to change his mind, “I understand.”

Victor rolled on top of Yuuri, wishing he could backtrack and bring back the lighthearted mood from earlier, “I’m not saying that I’ll never ask. I’m just not ready yet. But I want to,” he lied. He grinned down at Yuuri, “Besides. I’m not stopping _you_ from asking _me.”_

Yuuri gaped at him, “Well that’s true... Would you mind? I mean, obviously not tonight, but when I get a ring...”

Victor lowered himself, edging in between Yuuri’s thighs. “Not at all. After all, a ring is just a promise.”

“Right...” Yuuri’s breath became uneven as Victor unzipped his pants, running his fingers through the patch of curly hair on Yuuri’s abdomen. “We can wait, what’s the rush.” Then he lost his words as Victor unzipped his own pants, shimmying for Yuuri’s benefit.

“Exactly. We’re young,” said Victor, his fingers dipping lower on Yuuri. “Want to get the rest of our clothes off?”

No,” said Yuuri, wriggling halfway out of his jeans, just enough to bare his ass, “Grab the lube and leave your clothes on.”

Victor snickered, “Of course, my love. Whatever you want.”

.

Victor was pulled from a deep, satiated sleep when he felt Yuuri carefully sling his wrist into a plush restraint. His heart revved into a fast and painful rhythm that left him on the edge of panic. By this time tomorrow Yuuri will be a distant regret. But for now, Yuuri and he were cocooned from the world, the court thing done and conquered, from Yuuri’s side at least. Victor realized that it had been about a year since he’d met Yuuri, when he’d dumped whiskey on the poor man, Victor almost chuckled.

“Is this okay?” Yuuri’s breath is soft on his ear and Victor smiles wider.

“Mm,” said Victor, keeping his eyes closed, “Love you,” he slurred and Yuuri kissed him warmly, actually forgetting about the restraints and letting them fall as they made out. Victor strained forward, wanting to taste all of Yuuri, one last time.

When Yuuri pulled back, he was breathing a little heavier, “I love you too, Victor. Vitya.”

Victor let a shiver wrack through him, let himself indulge under Yuuri’s heady, heavy eyes. They always stripped Victor bare, those dark, melancholy eyes.

The restraints were comfortable and Yuuri slid them through a bed post, bringing Victor’s other hand up, thoroughly kissing his knuckles and palm and wrist before closing the restraint over it.

“How rough are we getting,” asked Victor, keeping his eyes closed, smiling and arching his hips up, feeling Yuuri’s erection.

Yuuri giggled. “I wasn’t. I just wanted to see you like this. Just for a little. You never really let yourself go, do you, Victor?”

Victor opened his eyes and found Yuuri smiling down at him sweetly, his soft lips curved into something that stole Victor’s breath away. “Oops sorry, I opened my eyes. Please don’t punish me,” whined Victor, playing up the game, feeling safe, knowing that in bed Yuuri was all show and no bite. He shut his eyes again.

Yuuri tsked. “Be careful what you wish for, Vitya.”

Victor grinned at Yuuri’s tone of voice, soft and gentle and always shy. Always treading carefully. “Can I use this? Look, Victor.” Yuuri tapped his cheek and Victor reluctantly opened his eyes. Yuuri held out a silky pink ribbon, “Is it okay if I use this on you?” He shook it out, Victor laughed at the length, it must have been three meters of lush, frothy lacy, silky ribbon, ridiculous and extravagant and Victor felt touched. He winked at Yuuri who blushed but didn’t look away.

“Of course.”

Yuuri messily wrapped it around his entire head and neck, leaving several gaps, not bothering to actually tie it, making Victor chuckle. The ribbon was perfumed and smelled heady, like lavender and vanilla and something else, something Victor didn’t have time to sort out because Yuuri wriggled down his body and put his mouth on him. Victor gasped and arched, breathing in the disorienting perfume.

Yuuri’s hands were instantly on his cheeks, prying the ribbon from his mouth and nose, “Are you okay my love?” Yuuri kissed him and Victor flicked his tongue out, he tasted something sweet and oily on Yuuri’s lips.

“I’m fine. The perfume’s a bit strong. But you can leave the ribbon on me, it’s.... fun,” decided Victor. “What’s on your mouth?”

“KY lubricant,” said Yuuri, laughing, “I saw the brand and _had_ to buy it. But they only had this kind. The bottle says fire/ice or something.” Victor giggled too, feeling like his head was about to float away, Yuuri was so adorable, so unlecherous that it was the most innocent thing in the world to buy heat/ice lube just because it shared your initials. This was the funniest joke he’d ever heard. “Kiss me,” gasped Victor. Yuuri bent down once more and Victor greedily stole the lubricant from Yuuri’s lips, his mouth tingling. Yuuri eventually moved away and Victor felt Yuuri’s mouth on his skin, Victor gave himself up to it, his heart soaring while his limbs felt like lead, brain being compressed by a thick fog.

.....

Victor woke up with a slight headache, the perfumed ribbon had fallen off of him and his wrists had been loosely looped with the ribbon instead. The handcuffs were tossed to one side. There were pills and a glass of water on the night stand next to the bed. Victor shook his wrists and the ribbon easily fell away. Laughing to himself, Victor wrapped the ribbon around his body and tied a dashing bow around his neck. He downed the pain pills, but didn’t bother with the water. Something was niggling at him.

He peered around his apartment and his brain short circuited. He jumped to his feet and turned in a quick circle. He tore the ribbon from his body, let it flutter to the ground.

Why was he in the fake apartment? The apartment where neither he nor Yuuri had stepped foot in for the last seven months.

More importantly, why was he here _without_ Yuuri?

A wave of dizziness hit Victor and he stumbled to the floor, crushing the frothy lace and silk ribbon under hands and knees, more of the cloying perfume hit him, head pulsing in waves. His mouth felt sand-blasted and Victor snatched up the water bottle, downing it in ten seconds flat.

His phone. Where was his phone? Victor felt cold and hot and the pounding of his head only increased, it was almost like...

“Yuuri?!” he bawled, “Yuuuuuu _ri_?”

...Like he’d been drugged.

He found his phone under the bed. It was almost 5pm.

Victor’s blood ran cold, there were twenty missed calls from Yakov, and fifty messages from Yurio.

Victor lost control of his breathing, was it his imagination or was cloying smell growing stronger? Filling the room in fetid waves, it was in Victor’s nose, and rose like steam from his skin. A wave of nausea hit him hard and Victor’s thoughts were consumed with finding Yuuri.

He lifted a shaking hand and snatched up the froth of ribbon, squeezing hard, harder, _harder_. A ball of flamed erupted from his palm, igniting the ribbon with a hiss.

He crawled to the window and pawed it open, gasping and retching. Victor hung out of the window, gulping in fresh air that cleared his head. Smoke poured from the ribbon, more than should have been possible, thick slimy green smoke that strangled and writhed in an eerie approximation of life. People stared up at him, pointing at the smoke pouring out the window. Victor took a deep lungful of air, out and in, out and in before ducking back inside. He pulled on some pants and a shirt before the smoke forced him to leave.

He stumbled out of the apartment complex and people fussed over him, snatching at his arms like supplicants. Victor shoved them away and took off, barefoot and singed. As he ran, his head cleared and he realized several things. Victor took out his phone and snapped the back open. He almost dropped the chip and note that fell out of the battery compartment.

Victor turned the chip over, it was a run of the mill GPS tracker, easily found and easily disconnected. He snapped the battery back in and dialed Yurio.

“Victor! Thank God! Where are you two?”

“Go to Mari’s place right now. I’m heading back to my apartment.”

“What do you _mean_ you’re heading back? Why aren’t you there with Katsudon?“

“Now!” yelled Victor, “Grab Mari and get to Yakov’s _”_

 _“What?_ I think you’d better explain yourself!”

“Goddamn it, Yuri! For once in your goddamned life, just _listen! Go. To. Mari’s!”_ Victor hung up and set his phone on silent.

Ten minutes later he was in his real-cross-my-heart-and-hope-to-die apartment.

And it was empty.

There was no artwork.

There were no priceless museum relics.

Even his dog was gone.

And the only thing left in the entire place besides his clothes and the furniture was the cheap and shitty poodle rug that he’d bought on a whim because it made Yuuri laugh.

He walked slowly through the apartment, gaping, heart thudding. This was impossible.

His bedroom was also empty of artwork and the bed was pushed to the side, from here Victor could also see that his safe was open. But what caught his attention first was an opened and used bottle of fire/ice KY lube with a note taped to the top.

_Srry hd 2 run_

_XOXO_

_< 3??<3_

_ps-the 2 gfts R 4 whn I C U agn  ;-*  ;-p_

Victor gaped at the note, his brain not parsing it very well. What the fuck was up with the question marks? He looked at the lube, he looked at the note.

He pocketed both the note and the lube, feeling like there was someone filleting his brain into thin, transparent slices.

_Calm down Victor, deep breaths. Deep- FUCK!_

Obviously the first ‘gft’ was the lube, was the other gift the GPS tracking chip? No, that didn’t sound right. The lube was something very personal, the second gift would be just as personal. He pulled out the first piece of paper, it was tiny, barely the size of this thumb nail.

_:-P_

_< 3KY<3_

_ps-Hw long hve we bin 2gthr whn U find ths?_

Victor sat down heavily on the bed, it was starting to sink in and a clawing pain started crawling up his chest, something was dying there, it was crisping to embers and there was nothing Victor could do.

Suddenly all of the coincidences started to add up, all of the tiny clues that meant nothing by themselves. Throwaway stares, things that Victor had chalked up to cultural misunderstandings, the perfect timings, the almost uncanny arrivals and departures, the weird stares, and the almost divine way Yuuri had of learning things about him, things he’d never even _dreamed_ of sharing with anyone else, not Yurio not Yakov. _Christ._

Someone could have cut Victor’s arms off and it wouldn’t have been as disorienting as _this_.

Victor dragged himself to his safe and sunk down to his knees. The safe was emptied, but Victor couldn’t be bothered by that world shattering revelation right now. A note was scrawled in chalk on his dark wood floors in Yuuri’s scratchy, messy handwriting, [ONE LAST THING].

The inside of the safe was scrawled with a hundred tiny chalk hearts, the door and the walls crammed with the tiny fluttering things. And on the floor of the safe was one giant heart.

Deposited there was a folded note and on top, a thick golden ring.

With trembling fingers, Victor scooped both things up and crashed onto the bed.

His phone rang and he picked it up, shaking so badly that he had trouble answering.

It was Yurio.

“Victor.... fuck... I don’t know how to say this... I think Katsudon and his sister are dead.”

“What?” Victor’s lips felt numb again, just like last night, he slapped a hand over and rubbed them fiercely, unkindly.

“The apartment where Katsudon’s sister was staying... it’s on fire, man. It’s bad. I’m outside the building, there are like ten firetrucks. No one got out of the room I think. I talked to some people who swear up and down that two people went in and that there was screaming earlier, lots of screaming.”

“That doesn’t sound right.” Victor felt the blood drain from his head.

“What do you mean?! I just told you that-“

“I think he emptied my apartment. There’s nothing left, the artwork and relics are just... gone. I haven’t checked my bank account yet, but...” Victor took in a shuddering breath. _Oh God,_ he was about to start crying. “Even the fucking dog is gone.”

Yuri’s laughter was strangled, “That’s impossible. That’s literally impossible. Katsudon wouldn’t- maybe he got kidnapped, maybe-“

“I mean, it’s possible he’s dead, but that doesn’t add up to some things I’ve realized. I’ll call you back.”

Victor spun the ring onto his finger, it felt perfect. Just like he’d always imagined one should feel: heavy with promise and commitment. He unfolded the last note and his heart almost stopped, the bright sunlight filtering in through the window hit the note and made it almost glow.

_will U mrry me?_

_cnt w8 2 C U_

_< 3<3<3<3<3<3<3_

_< 3??<3_

_ps- pls dnt B mad. it wsnt prsnl. IFF u find me, ill let U FX me as hrd as U wntd 2 all alng, jst so U wnt B mad. jst dnt try 2 get evn w/ me or ill hav 2 kill U :-3C_

Victor laughed, it was too loud and too broken to belong to him, and had to smother the hysteria with his palms, biting down hard enough to draw blood. He took the ring off, wanting to throw it away, but his fingers brushed on a engraving, curious, he brought it close to his eyes.

 _??+??= <3_ _∞_

And suddenly it sunk in, Katsuki Yuuri was an alias, that wasn’t his lover’s real name, and somehow had known that Victor Nikiforov was just as phony. How had this happened? How had Victor fallen into something like this? There were so many questions Victor wanted to ask, but he was alone in this apartment.

 Victor almost did throw the ring away, he got as far as rushing to the window, slamming it open and cranking his arm back. Instead he jammed the hot, gold ring back onto his hand and screamed, “FUUUUUUCK YOU!” He slammed the window shut and went to take a shower.

....

When Victor came out, he found almost a hundred more messages. He ignored them in favor of checking his accounts. They were all drained as were most of Yakov’s, only some of the darkest ones were untouched. Yurio had also called him and left several voicemails, screaming about a breach, someone had tried to break into his apartment but not quite managed it, leaving only a flock of messy white hearts chalked up on his doorway signed with ‘<3??<3’. _“What does it mean, Victor?”_ screamed Yurio before hanging up.

Victor stopped breathing at the most recent missed calls. The ID said: <3??<3

He punched in redial.

“You caught me just in time, Vitya!” Yuuri’s voice was breathless, there was a lot of noise going on, like the chop of a helicopter.

“I’m going to get you.”

Yuuri tsked, “I know you got my note. And it clearly said to not try-“

“Who _are_ you,” demanded Victor, feeling sick and nauseated, his eyes were leaking and he was sure Yuuri knew he was crying. He put the phone on speaker and threw it on the bed so he could get dressed.

“You ask too many questions, Vitya. You should have asked them weeks, days, hours ago.”

The implication burned Victor, like swallowing a lump of coal, it burned his eyes and he cried harder.

He managed to control himself. “Where’s my stuff?”

Yuuri chuckled, and that sound was a dark parasite, latching onto Victor, feeding off of him. That sound haunted Victor for months after. “Don’t worry. It’s all taken care of. I _love_ the photo album I found in your safe.”

Victor whined, helpless. _That_ made Yuuri burst out laughing, “I don’t love you any less for it, my prince charming!”

Instead of placating him, it made Victor furious, he wanted to rip out Yuuri’s throat, “You’re not my Yuuri.”

“Of course I am. Don’t even joke around like that, Victor,” Yuuri sounded disappointed, but he brightened up almost immediately, “Well, it doesn’t matter. I have to run. Places to be, suckers to hustle. I love you.” He heard Mari giggling in the background. Victor’s heart tore in two, furious at that brazen giggle but also relieved that Mari wasn’t dead.

Fuck you!” said Victor, already striding out the door of his apartment, planning how he was going to break each and every one of Yuuri’s bones.

“You’ll have to find me first Viten’ka,” purred Yuuri, “Did you love the engraving? I heard you screaming even from where I was sitting at the cute little cafe down the street and I am quite happy with your react-“

Victor choked, “I’m going to find you and end you.“ Visions of hurting Yuuri melted into fantasies of a different sort, of making Yuuri bow to him and beg for mercy. No, not mercy, for release. Angry make up sex, where Victor was allowed to thrust into Yuuri without holding back, without being gentle. But only after Yuuri begged for him, for forgiveness, for _him,_ for his hand. For everything! Victor almost gouged his eyes out as Yuuri laughed in his ear.

“Oh please, Victor. The only reason _you’re_ the one in the empty apartment and not me is because I pulled the trigger first. It happens to people who are so very cocky.” Yuuri’s voice turned gentle and warm, “I know you can find me, my love. But first you have to buy me a very pretty ring. Obviously gold, but maybe with some blue accents and-”

“I’ll give you a ring to choke on!” snarled Victor as he hailed and slid into a cab.

Yuuri sucked in air through his teeth, “You know I don’t like mean things, Victor. I want a ring on my finger by the end of the year or not at all.”

“Fine!” spat Victor, “Just tell me one thing, was everything we had a lie? Was _any_ of it real?”

Yuuri didn’t miss that Victor was throwing his own words back, but that only made his heart soar. “You sound _so_ angry,” crooned Yuuri, his voice rumbling, “It sounds really sexy on you. I think I’ll use it for later tonight. Will you think of me too when you masturbate?”

Victor snarled, “I’d rather _die_ than-“

“Well that’s just too bad,” said Yuuri tartly, “ I expect you to remain faithful! Unless you feel like leaving a trail of dead lovers behind you.”

“God, that was hot,” said Victor before he could stop himself. He caught the horrified look of the cab driver and realized he still had his phone on speaker. Victor dove out of the cab as Yuuri sputtered.

“Don’t _do_ that!” stammered Yuuri, his voice swinging weak, “You can’t just _say_ things like that.” And Victor wished he had a knife sharp enough to carve his tongue out, _fuck fuck fuck fuck._ He pressed the heel of his hand to his abdomen, cursing his own visceral reaction to Yuuri. He tried to steer the conversation to safer topics as he rushed up to where Yakov currently lived.

“The apartment fire, you killed two innocent people. Body doubles, I assume.”

It took a moment for Yuuri to catch his breath. “If you’re that curious, go to the police and ask. They’ll probably call you in to ID my body anyway, and then I think you’ll have to answer some _very_ awkward questions for the police. If I were you, I’d get out of the country like, _right_ _now,_ you and your little crew, because you never know what shocking things the police will find in the fire even without your cooperation. I’d get out and never go back to Japan.”

“Are you _threatening_ me?” Victor pounded on Yakov’s door, blasting through it when Yakov took too long. He motioned for a paper and pen, which Yakov provided.

“No! I’m just making sure you are...properly motivated to come find me. Also! You haven’t said I love you back,” chided Yuuri, “Make me happy, Vicchan! I keep my promises, you know. _All_ of them because we’re _meant_ to be.” And there was that rolling purr in his voice that Victor could _never_ resist.

“I love you and I’m going to _kill_ you,” vowed Victor, “You’re going to regret the day you realized who I was.”

“Oh?” Yuuri’s voice turned arch, “And if our current situations had been reversed? Do you really think I would have just let you go? That I wouldn’t hunt you down, my heart?”

Victor’s blood turned to ice as Yuuri continued to speak. “I would have found you and sliced those very pretty eyes right out of your skull, Viten’ka.”

Victor was wracked with a violent shiver, mental images of Yuuri stalking after him like a night predator ruined his composure. “This- This is _my_ game.”

Yuuri laughed lightly, as if Victor had just made a very amusing joke especially for him. “From where you’re standing, Vicchan, I can understand why you’d think that, but this game was rigged against you from the start, even if neither one us knew it then. Don’t be mad, we were always meant to find one another, even like this.”

“It was coincidence!” said Victor, desperate for it to be true, “Dumb, shitty luck!”

Yuuri’s voice, which had been full of love and laughter, now turned quiet and threatening, it was that burning Yuuri that spoke, that dark shadow Victor had only ever glimpsed. “ No... it was never luck. You can’t deny fate, Victor. And baby? You’re _mine._ ”

The line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O  
> :3  
> Please leave me a comment! I'd love to know what you think!!!  
> <3


End file.
